Miranda 10: Omnitrix Guardian
by tierrayaoi
Summary: Basic Summary inside, but a story on Julie/Ben Daughter and Gwen/Kevin daughter basic kids saving the world, learning about the alien universe, what it means to be a hero...Just read it I guarantee you will love it. Please I worked hard on this just read it and you will love it.
1. New Heroes

_**Hi there my first Ben 10 fanfiction about Ben/Julie Gwen/Kevin's daughters sorry no Kenny or Devilin. Please enjoy. Basic story Ben gave up being a hero his daughter has no idea about aliens, or being part anodite. She finds the omnitrix she takes his place...Gwen never tells her daughter about the powers and aliens they both want their daughters to have a normal childhood guess that's not an option anymore...enjoy.**_

Hi my name is Miranda, Miranda Tennyson I'm the Daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Tennyson. I'm 10 years old, I live in Bellwood and I'm a pretty normal girl, I go to school I get good grades, I play soccer, I'm really funny and fun to be around like my Dad. I get my looks from my dad, I have long Brown hair and emerald green eyes...But I get my brains from my Mom. I'm more close to my Dad, me and him have always been close and with me and my Mom sometimes we fight but I still love her but sometimes I wish she didn't try to control me. My Dad trys to raise me the same way his did...which I love.

"Miranda time for school" called Julie

" I'm coming Mom !" Miranda said as she rushed downstairs

"Morning kiddo" Ben Said to Miranda

"Morning Daddy how do I look?" She asked

Miranda had on a white ruffled sleeve shirt with, a neon green skirt, black leggings, neon green sneakers, her hair down with a side ponytail. "Very cute Miranda, don't let boys get to close your so cute and they'll take advantage of you" He said being an over protective dad

"Yes Daddy" Miranda giggled

The school bus beeped from outside "Coming" Miranda yelled as she grabbed her backpack kissed Ben goodbye. She yelled "I love you Dad see you later" she hurried out the door missing Julie trying to catch her to say goodbye. Miranda bordered the school bus, the kids were throwing things on the bus. Miranda was about to take a seat when two kids stood in front of her.

"He Tennyson you did you know losers walk to school"

Miranda smirked these two kids were Maya and Kayla, bullies of the school but Miranda realizes that she knows how to deal with bullies because her father toddler how to deal with them from his experiences with Cash and J.T.

"Seriously guys why do you insist on messing with me you know I would just kick your butts" Said Miranda being cocky just trying to scare them...Maya laughed

"Umm Its one of you two of us who's going to help you ?" Miranda smiled

"Umm Zoey is" Mirand replied

Maya and Kayla, turned to see a girl with long raven black hair, emerald green eyes just like Miranda's. Zoey , Zoey Levin is my first-cousin and my best friend she is 10 years old too she's only two months older. She gets good grades, does karate, and she feels total protective over me.

"Maya, Kayla walk away now and you won't get hurt" Zoey said with her serious face, Maya and Kayla frowned and walked away. Miranda sat next to Zoey...

"Thanks Zoe hey did you finish your history homework." Miranda asked

Zoey nodded as she helped Miranda, The school ended as early as it started Miranda came into the house and went into the kitchen. She took a note off the fridge...

_**Be back late**_

_**Love Mom & Dad**_

Miranda, got a stepping stool and went up in the cabinets she opened them and pulled out her secret! Chocolate stash, she then took a good amount and then hid it again. Miranda than finished her homework then turned on the T.V. She watched cartoons for a couple of hours till her parents finally came home.

At Dinner, They talked about their days and Miranda told her parents she needed some old photos for a school project. Julie hid them in the attic Miranda had been forbidden from the attic since she was born, So Ben would go get them for Miranda...Miranda believed that her parents were hiding something from her, but she didn't know what.

_**A few days later...**_

Miranda was on the phone with Zoey, talking about a lot of things mainly if each other finished the project. When Zoey brought up something, they needed at least 20 pictures Miranda only had eight. She quickly hung up the phone, she walked toward the attic as she opened the door. She was grabbed from behind, "Ahh Hey!" She turned to see Ben and Julie

"No Attic means no attic Miranda" Ben said

"But D-" Ben cut her off

"But nothing after dinner straight to bed" Miranda frowned

After Dinner, Miranda went straight to bed Late into the night Miranda woke up to get some juice. It was raining hard with thunderstorm and everything, She was about to go back to her room when she passed by the attic door. She smiled

"Its pretty loud they wouldn't hear me if I did go up there" Miranda thought

She opened the door and headed up the steps

_**Miranda's POV**_

"Even if you can barely hear these steps are so squeaky you could wake someone from a coma" The attic wasn't anything like I expected. It wasn't scary or full of spider webs, it was nice and clean. Better find those photos fast. I hoped to my feet searching I came across big boxes small boxes finally I found some pictures plenty of them. I was about to quickly get out of there when _**"Thud!" **_ Ouch I fell over a stupid little box.

Out of anger I kicked it sending it across the room, as it the wall the box snapped open and it glowed. I eagerly crawled over to it, I looked inside it looked like a watch never seen a watch like this before. I reached out to touch it, the thing sprung at me attaching to my wrist. I jumped and screamed a little with fear, I quickly covered my mouth. That was extremely scary, I touched it and I saw you had to push on it. When I did nothing happened...So I tried to take it off. When it wouldn't come off I panicked...The watch glowed again it changed from its current look to a totally different look. It was amazing something I've never seen before...As my curiosity got the best of me I realized I was still in the attic. As if by a flash she heard footsteps.

_**POV Over**_

The lights in the attic turned on, as Miranda turned from, the watch and looked behind her too see Julie. Julie kneeled before her daughter.

"Miranda your not suppose to be up here." Miranda nodded

"Ok Mommy I just needed some pictures I'm sorry Mommy I won't do it again I'm really don't tell Daddy." Julie agreed as she scooped up Miranda. Miranda held her arms around her Mother's neck. As they went back to her Miranda looked at her wrist...Not knowing what too do.

_**The Next Day **_

Miranda, woke up too the sound, of her alarm clock she opened her eyes weakly. The sun came threw the curtain, she rubbed the remaining sleep out of her eyes. She thought last night was a dream till she looked at her wrist it was so not a dream.

Miranda knew she'd be in trouble, but since it changed form she thought she could get away with it for awhile. She quickly got dressed and headed toward the kitchen...She quickly played off breakfast and she went off to the bus. Zoey noticed how upset Miranda seemed but she played it off. As they were in class Miranda started messing around with this so-called thing that looked like a watch. It began to beep loudly everyone turned their attention to her. She tried to make it stop but it wouldn't, Zoey was so embarrassed as Miranda felt the same way. Zoey and Miranda both stepped outside of class, they tried to stop it it wouldn't budge. Little did both girls know this beep was a able to be a tracker so not good.

Finally after almost 15 minutes, It stopped they sighed with relief as they were about to finish up class. After the rest of class and lunch it was recess...As the kids played a girl looked in the sky. She saw a spot that looked like it was falling and it was getting closer and closer, Then the spot hit the ground...Only it wasn't a spot it was was manish squid face creature aka Vilgax.

He looked around at the kids, he looked at his wrist he was wearing something that could track the omnitrix. He looked at them all He picked up the omnitrix and he came face to face with Miranda Tennyson. He also had a weapon and shot at her...Zoey grabbed her and they both teachers gathered the other students, Zoey and Miranda ran around to the side of the school which was isolated. They were terrified Zoey was panicking so Miranda held her hand.

"We'll be ok Zoe I'm here." Zoey smiled

This moment of peace was short lived, When Vilgax showed up infront of the girls. The girls were not afraid they just continued to hold each other's hands. They faced Viigax and as he aimed at them and shot. As if by a quick flash explosion, as the smoke cleared and they hadn't been touched. They then noticed a magenta pink shield, Both seemed shocked.

"Z-Zoey I think we're doing this" Miranda said as if this could not get any weirder the shield dropped. Zoey then focused and she as able to summon the ball of energy in her smiled. Miranda did the same she smiled back. They threw the balls of energy at Vilgax they formed into a giant ball hitting him.

But it barely phased him..."You'll need to do more that to stop me" He laughed

"Umm Miranda I hope you're prepared to fight"

"With Pleasure!"

_**A/N: Well I hoped you liked I worked really really hard. On this please review, I want you guys just too please give me support.**_


	2. Heroes decide

_**I'm Really glad you guys like Chapter One well I hope you love chapter two as well...**_

Zoey and Miranda looked at Vilgax "Who are you ? Why are you attacking us !" Zoey said, Vilgax yelled at the top of this lungs "How dare you not know who I am, I am Vigax and I'm here for the Omnitrix"

"The Omni-What ?" Said Miranda

"Omnitrix stupid girl " Vilgax replied

Miranda looked at her wrist, "You mean this watch ?" She said Vilgax looked confused she really knew nothing about the omnitrix ...Or she could be lying he couldn't risk that so he shot at them again. Both girls dodged rolling two different directions, Miranda started pressing on the omnitrix again and this time it worked. She selected something that looked helpful. A beam of green light she turn into a Bigfoot looking creature

"Woah Zoe check me out" Miranda said

"Wow Miranda That's total wicked" Zoey was amazed

Miranda opened her mouth, she shot lightning at him...Zoey couldn't believe it she ran over to Miranda

"I guess now you Miss Electric Yeti Huh Mira." Zoey giggled using Miranda's nickname

"Nah I like Shocksquatch for some odd reason seems to fit." Zoey nodded

"I like that Mira"

Vilgax tried to get up, and Zoey blasted him with a giant energy ball. Once it hit him she fell to the ground...

"Wow that took alot.." Miranda helped Zoey back up

Miranda ran toward Vilgax and punched him, again, again, and again ! When he didn't get up Miranda told Zoey they needed to get out of there. But Vilgax got up...

"Enough Games give me the omnitrix."

"Nah!" Miranda said as she jumped in the air to punch Vilgax again then a beep, and flash of a green light and she fell onto the ground back to her normal self. Vilgax picked her up by her shirt the two came face to face.

"Umm Did I say Nah I hope you knew I meant Nah-turally I'd give it to you"

"Prepare to die!" He raised his weapon to her face

She made another shield to protect herself, when she blasted with her own energy. Vilgax dropped her she backflipped landing on her feet. Zoey ran over to Miranda ...Vilgax just got back up.

Zoey took Miranda's hand "Focus and we can probably defend him off." Miranda nodded Vilgax came at them again both young girls closed their eyes. A giant shield protected them both, the girls opened their eyes which glowed pink.

"Enough!" They said in unison sending a gigantic ball of mana at him, causing him to pass out. Both girls felt weak but they were able to run toward the bus were students panicked just get out of there. The two girls sat in the back. As they drove away Vilgax cmae too looked to see that the omnitrix was gone.

"Not this time, I won't let it get away sooner or later you'll have too use the omnitrix sooner or later..." He growled angrily

As they got to their stops, Zoey promised she'd call Miranda but till then they'd both keep this to themselves.

About an hour after getting home, Miranda was on her laptop when her cellphone rang.

"Zoe ok please tell me we are thinking the same thing about waht happened." Said Miranda all excited

"That it was awesome!"

"Yes Zoe it was epic did you see me when it turned in Shocksquatch! " She said all excited

"Yeah but shouldn't we tell our parents." Said Zoey

Miranda quickly sprung out of her chair and onto her bed "No way my parents would flip out!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and down on her bed...Zoey knew lying was wrong but she had to admit her parents didn't take surprises well.

"Ok but we gotta tell someone at least some on cool who can keep a secret...You know what scratch that I think for now in case Vilgax comes back we keep this to ourselves."

"Yes thank you Zoe, am I still staying with you this weekend."

"Yeah Mira, Aunt Julie finalized it today." Zoey replied

"Sweet alright we'll talk about this again but gotta watch Spongebob so talk to later on face cam?" Zoe agreed and they hung up the phone...

_**That was it for now review for more come on guys you know you love it, also anybody got any Ideas for aliens PM me so bye for now and don't forget to review.**_


	3. Heroes Vow

_**Thank you guys for your support, this was my dream Ben 10 story now I'm super excited to continue. Please continue to enjoy and review i love feedback, favorites, and follows.**_

Miranda was anxiously waiting for the clock to strike 3:00 she was happy today was Friday, just two days ago Miranda and her cousin Zoey took down a alien villain by the name of Vilgax. The school just told the parents there was an...accident like their seriously gonna tell the truth to their students parents.

Not like they went head to head with a major alien baddie, it was fun kicking his butt I also think it wouldn't have been possible without Zoey,her new powers, and the omnitrix by her side.

"Miss Tennyson !" Miranda jumped with fear when her teacher Mr. Wilson snapped her out of her own world. By slamming a book on her desk causing her to fall out of her seat. Everyone busted out laughing , Maya and Kayla stood up and hovered over her...

"Nice Miranda now you look even more stupid." Said Kayla

Even though sometimes she could fight back, she then at sometimes got past the point of understanding. She hated being laughed at she mumbled under her breath...

"I'll show you who looks stupid." Her hand glowed showing her mana, as she reached for the omnitrix. Zoey quickly came to Miranda's side.

"No Mira handle this smartly." Zoe whispered into the brunettes ear

Miranda nodded as she listened to her cousin she pushed her face up toward Kayla

"You know Kayla you look like a major dweeb, with that big pimple on your nose." Miranda exclaimed

Kayla quickly covered her nose "Maya! You said you could hardly see it." She said everyone turned their laughter to Kayla and her best friend Maya. Even Miranda and Zoey where on the floor dying of laughter.

had to calm his class down but the bell rang and those kids were out of there, Miranda and Zoey ran out behind. The girls quickly ran and got their stuff, the gorls ran infront of the school.

There waiting was Gwen and Kevin, Miranda and Zoey hugged both of them "Hello Mira been staying out of trouble." Said Gwen. Miranda laughed "Yes Aunt Gwen,but I missed you and Uncle Kevin." She said Kevin smiled at his niece and patted her head, the kids got on in the car. On the way to the Levin household they stopped by a Chinese place they ate their had an amazing meal.

Very tasty, they loved it and took the rest home but before they got home they stopped by a usual place Mr. Smoothie ...at the house the girls and Kevin watched a horror movie. Gwen knew it was a bad idea but their was no use getting through to those three and a good scary thriller. After the movie the girls where in Zoey's room laughing as they play wrestled Kevin.

Kevin faked his funny defeat and hugged them

"Alright Girls I'm gonna go to bed, but you to are able to stay up but not to late."

"Alright Daddy Goodnight." Zoe said as her father headed in for the night...About an hour after the girls were talking.

"Mira I think we need to talk about a few things" Miranda looked confused, but she listened

"I mean were do think these powers came from and why was the omnitrix in your attic?"

"I don't know Zoey those are good questions but there are probably good answers."

"Like?" Said Zoe

"Like my parents bought the omnitrix from someone not knowing what it was and just didn't put it on...And the powers could be umm that I don't know how explain."

Zoey smiled "I could be we were chosen."

"Chosen to be heroes." Zoey nodded Miranda liked the idea of being a hero. Miranda smiled she formed energy around her hand. Zoey did the same both girls held each others hand and gripped it.

" We vow to protect the innocent as the heroes we now are." Said Miranda

"Agreed to fight as the team we are." The girls smiled and looked at the clock and they yawned Miranda laid on the floor all comfortable. "Night Mira" Miranda replied "Night Zoe" both girls drifted off.

_**Next Morning**_

Zoey was the first to wake up, by the sound of her alarm clock she hit the snooze button she got up and stretched. She tapped Mira to wake her she smirked as Miranda woke up in a puddle of drool. Mira wiped off her drool and wiped the sleep out of her eyes...

She yawned as stretched out her arms, She stood up and walked out of the room and into the living room. Gwen was sitting on the couch, she got on the couch and she placed her hand in Gwen's lap.

"Mira you sleep well" Miranda nodded "Good cause you girls are spending the day with Grandpa Max cause me and Kev have alot errands to run"

Miranda smiled she was excited to Great-Grandpa Max, when Zoey heard they'd be having a day with Great Grandpa she was excited to see him too. They hadn't seen Great-Grandpa in at least a couple of months.

Later after Breakfast, and getting dressed there was a knock at the door. Zoe and Mira rushed to the door there stood kneeled down and hugged them...

"Girls you guys are getting so big I missed you both." They missed him too

"Alright girls ready to have fun." They nodded

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little chapter next chapter will have more excitement and I want reviews like I said I asked if you guys have any ideas on aliens and names tell me I could but it in the story and credit you. So for now goodbye ...**_


	4. Meet the truth and new enemies

_**I hope last Chapter was good for most of you guys and here is Chapter 4. But I just want to keep you guys entertained and excited the story. And now action time x3**_

Miranda and Zoey loved their Great - Grandpa Max but his car which he drove the Rustbucket was totally an eye sore. The Rustbucket was total embarrassing but at least hopefully nobody they knew would see them.

Max was taking them around town just to head out to a few places like, the park, movies, and the mall. Just to keep the girls entertained, Zoey and Miranda reminded him so much of Gwen and Ben at that age.

The group was going to the latest movie, Miranda was excited when they got there things were good they got there tickets and snacks, Zoey got butter popcorn with gummi worms and sierra mist. Miranda got extra butter popcorn with sour patch and mountain dew...When they were about to go into the theater when Miranda had to go to the she gave Max her food and she went to restroom...

It wasn't even crowded in the bathroom it was only about two other people, they were going to the same place so they left at the same time. As Miranda washed her hands, she was just minding her business. Then she hears a loud bang that just rings in her ear causing her to fall to the ground covering her ears.

She crawled over to the restroom door, and she peeked her head out and she saw two men with ski masks and guns holding the people hostage. Miranda was like no way are these two idiots ruining everything she looked at the top of the theater and saw the major lights so a plan came across her mind. She hit the lights with balls of mana just kept throwing them till the whole place went dark.

People screamed in terror, afraid Miranda knew they were scared, but she said

"I...I will protect you!"

She slammed her hand down on the omnitrix. The flash of green light surrounded her, her skin turned blue, and she grew a tail, and got two extra eyes and arms. She swung out of the bathroom and used her tail to hold on to a beam she could see in the dark and could see the robbers perfectly.

She snuck up behind one, and whispered "You really shouldn't mess with nice people." She punched him in the face. The man went flying across the dark room. Mira hit the other man in the stomach multiple times with all four of her arms.

Once both men were down, Miranda tied them both up in a web. She made a quick run to get to the theater luckily she got out in time someone, hit the emergency lights as she ran on all fours she passed a mirror. She went back and looked at herself

She smiled at her monkey like features.

"Spidermonkey is perfect." Just at those words she timed out and changed back. She ran to theater that was playing her movie. She saw she saw the movie had already began, she able to find Max and Zoey. Zoey whispered in Mira's ear...

"What the heck? where were you!"

"Let's just say I was protecting the innocent."

Zoey nudged Miranda's arm, She smile Mira smiled back and nudged playfully back. Miranda, Zoey, and Max all enjoyed the movie.

When they got back to the Rustbucket, Zoey couldn't believe what happened and was a little mad she missed it. Miranda and Zoey agreed next person in danger, Zoey would save them the two young girls shook on it.

Max pulled up at the park,Both girls jumped out of the Rustbucket and ran toward the swings. Max stayed in the Rustbucket and took a nap,

_**About an Hour later**_

Zoey and Miranda were still playing in the park, Zoey then heard a loud scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Zoey stopped her swing and stood to her feet she heard the scream again and this time it sounded close. She looked through the park fench, and saw a man stealing an old womans purse. The woman was putting up a fight she did say she'd help the next person in danger.

Zoey infront of the two and said "Stop leave her alone! " the thief laughed and was able to free the purse and took off. Zoey ran off following him Miranda stayed behind she watched as Zoe took off.

The thief continued to run at a top speed, he looked back to see a young girl running after him. Zoey followed him into a alley.

"Geez what's your problem girlie get outta of here before you get hurt." Zoey threw a ball of mana at him. She smirked as he tried to duck, the man who the raven haired child was once harmless now he looked a little scared.,

"Never mess with me !" She mad a lasso out of mana tyning the man the took the purse back. Zoey teased the theif as he tried to escape the ropes of mana. Zoey walked out of the alley and came back to Miranda and the old woman.

"Here Ma'am." Zoey said as she smiled giving the woman back her purse "Oh thank you sweetie." Zoey just replied "It was nothing Ma'am" after that the two cousins went back to their Great Grandfather.

"Great Grandpa Max, wake up let's go to the mall now." Max yawned as he stretched out his body and got back behind the wheel Zoey and Miranda fist bumped both girls were total loving being a hero.

When they got to the mall Zoe and Mira just wanted more they never had to look very far but it takes the right moment. Max took them to look in a new store Zoe and Mira liked the hero life but they still were girls.

Zoey tried on a ton of new shoes, Miranda was trying on multiple clothes, skirts, shirts, legging, pants, dresses, etc.

Max liked seeing them happy, when they were done with that store Zoey waked out with at least bags in her hands, Miranda had three bags can any one say awesome. After hitting a couple more stores Max decided to sit down and the girls left their bags with him as they checked out another store. This store had a windows so you ccould outside the mall as both girls looked around. Zoey saw the action they'd been looking for, two new faces neither girl had seen before two girls, both girls seemed total normal except they were robbing a jewelry store.

"We gotta stop them." Said Miranda, Zoey nodded they snuck out of the store without seeing them. They got through a back door and ran across the street "Hey stop what're you doing?" The girls looked about 14 years old. One was very pale and one was tan the pale girl had sliver eyes and black hair, the tan girl had blue eyes and dark red hair. They just stared at Miranda and Zoey.

"Hey you deaf what're doing?" Said Zoey, they just continued staring at theem holding bags of jewels. When Miranda stepped closer the red head flinched swung a punch hitting Mira right in her the stomach sending her flying across the street. Zoey couldn't believe it she did what she had to do she formed mana around her fists that didn't even give the a terrified look.

The raven girl held her hand up and it turned into a robotic arm and formed a large mallet before Zoe could blink twice she swung at her sending her, along side Mira across the street. The two unknown girls walked across the street grabbing both girls by their shirts and pulled them behind the back of the mall.

They stood over them and finally spoke, "I'm Alex" Said the Red head the raven spoke well "And I'm Sophie" She kicked close to Miranda's face. Miranda rubbed her stomach as she sat up she slammed her hand down on the omnitrix yelling. "You messed with the wrong girls "

The green light formed around her Miranda's skin turned fuchsia and her hair turned snow white. She got a green tutu skirt, she felt something forming on her back she got dark purple butterfly wings that shine with glitter. Her eyes turn buggy like a real butterfly, and she grew antennas.

Zoey, Alex, and Sophie watched as Miranda transformed...

The Alien transformation was amazing and unique...

"I'm Miranda Tennyson Pleased to meet you." She said with a smirk

"Meet my newest Alien Battlefly"

_**T.B.C**_

_**A/N: Part two of this coming soon, Battlefly goes to **__**jakevoronkov1 who thought of this cool alien Idea jakevoronkov1 I hope you like how Battlefly turned out I try my best. Ok please review and favorite bye for now.**_


	5. New things and we fight

_**Robotic Girls aka Sophie and Alex,vs Miranda and Zoey who's gonna win? Well just see time for a battle against Heroes and New Enemies.**_

_**Time to kick some Robo butt...Or could it be the other way around well. Enjoy and let's go. **_

Miranda hovered over Zoey, Sophie, and Alex Miranda lifted her arms and giant roots popped out of the ground and came after Sophie and Alex. Sophie used her robotic arm and and turned it into a pair of giant scissors and cut the roots.

That didn't stop Mira, she just sent more roots and plants at them...

Alex shot a rocket from her chest,at Miranda a shield of mana protected Mira and Alex turned to Zoey. Zoey smiled at the robot girl...

"Sorry but I don't think so by the way I'm Zoey Levin" she lowered the shield Alex ran toward Zoey leaving Sophie to Miranda. Alex shot another rocket at Zoey she slid her hand across the air and made a shield the shield broke like glass but she put up another shield. Alex made a mallet and smashed the shield and sending Zoey flying toward the mall wall causing a loud painful _**"Thud" **_sound Zoey groaned in pain as she held her head.

Sophie shot lasers at Miranda, Miranda made shield around herself then shot back at Sophie with an extremely powerful amount of air sending her flying. Before she could get too far Miranda told the massive roots to wrap up Sophie.

Zoey was barely able to think when Alex came at her in a flying spin kick she blasted her with the magenta pink energy. She placed her hand on the concrete wall she felt it but it was like she could just pick it up. The concrete was absorbed into her skin she gasped as she looked at her arm...

Alex didn't stop there she just kept coming, Zoey punched Alex in the throat with her concrete hand. After she did her hand went back to normal, Mira wrapped Alex up in roots as well.

"Explain Now! Where did you come from?" Said Miranda

"Yeah Explain you've lost." Guess they spoke a little too soon Miranda changed back to her regular self. She lost control of the roots, Sophie and Alex were free...

They walked slowly toward the younger girls "Um Z-Zoey Got any Ideas" they baked away as they got closer and closer.

"Just one for now Run! " They took off but they didn't get very far Sophie and Alex grabbed Mira and them at the large concrete wall Miranda and Zoey hit the wall then the ground and they stayed down.

Alex and Sophie took the bag of jewelry they'd stolen and said "We'll meet again bye for now." They had rocket shoes and flew away Miranda tried to get up and she said stop as they flew away before she passed out. Zoey and Miranda came to half an hour later Zoey helped Miranda get up Miranda was so angry they got away so was Zoey if the omnitrix hadn't timed out.

Zoey and Miranda went back to Max, he saw them as they walked up to him "Girls you were in there almost two hours and you have nothing." They nodded and said they were ready to leave. When they got back too Zoey's house. The girls were saddened by their lost but like their parents taugnt them you win some you lose some.

Guess they didn't mean against robotic teenage girls, Zoey and Miranda just watched T.V to take their minds off of it.

After of an eternity of boredom and cartoons, Zoey nudged Miranda.

"Mira wanna have Mom and Dad bring back some smoothies"

"Totally I could total go for a smoothie"

Zoey text her parents asking and they agreed, When Gwen and Kevin got home later the girls were destroying there brains with horror movies. That weren't even scary, Miranda and Zoey told Kevin and Gwen about their day with Great -Grandpa Max. Except getting their butts kicked by robots.

They ate leftover Chinese for dinner, and watched more T.V, They were in Zoe's room Zoey was looking at her hand thinking about the concrete absorbing into her skin. She couldn't believe it, she stared at her hand for a couple minutes. She was in her own world...

"Zoe, Zoe, Earth to Zoey Levin!" Said Miranda

"Huh?" She looked away from her hand and at her cousin.."Zoe are you ok when you were fighting Alex did something happen?" Zoey nodded cause she told Miranda everything but she didn't say it right away she shushed Miranda to stay quiet. Zoey locked her bedroom door and she whispered.

"The concrete on the mall wall absorbed into my hand." Miranda looked in total shock and disbelief, Zoey told her it was the truth so she showed her, Zoey held her cellphone praying to God she wasn't going crazy she held the phone and she focused and it happened her arms turned titanium.

Miranda nearly screamed Zoe covered her mouth quickly "No see I can stop it too." She turned back normal.

"Mira I'm scared I we should say something." Miranda shook no!

"Zoe you have another power I can't do now we both have two different powers."

Zoey sighed and Mira hugged her "Zoey please trust me like you protect me I'll protect you."

Zoey hugged her back, "Thanks Mira."

"Girls time for Bed." Yelled Kevin

"Alright Uncle Kev!"

The girls got ready for bed

_**A/N: Next Part 3 of this Alex and Sophie make another appearance and another alien appears. So Review **_


	6. We fight AlexSophie v MiraZoe

_**Hmmm Last. Chap. Zoey had a taste of Kevin's powers and she didn't really know. How to react neither did Miranda but they get through it hope fully. Their amazing young girls I love writing about them and I love how they actually turned out. Chapter 6 Let's do this Enjoy.**_

It was around 11:30 at night everyone in the Levin household was asleep, it was a peaceful night Miranda actually woke up she had to go to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom she was on her way back to Zoey's room Mira noticed something the back door was near the bathroom and she saw it was open. So she decided to close it, when she went over the door she looked outside real quick and saw a radio outside next to the door.

Miranda had seen a radio like that! Before her Daddy had one it was an old crime-listening radio. She knew Alex and Sophie would strike again but she only had one chance to get them and she couldn't risk another mall incident. So she went into the backyard quietly and started messing with this old thing. After about 5 minutes she was ready to throw away the key and give up.

She got so frustrated she shot the radio with her mana, which from the bolts of energy turned on the radio.

"I love my powers" she said

She listened to the radio closely listening to anything that sounded even remotely close to Sophie and Alex. And she got what she was looking for robotic girls robbing the mall, Hmm Mira jumped up and down she went back into the house and into Zoe's room.

"Zoe, Zoey wake up I got them I found Alex and Sophie." Zoey felt Miranda shaking her "Huh found who? "

"Alex and Sophie they're robbing the mall." She said

Zoey sprung up "Let's get those Robo dweebs." She said Miranda was glad Zoey was ready to fight but we had one problem "Zoe how are we um gonna get to the mall." She said raining on their stroke of good luck.

"We could walk?" Said Zoe

"Zoe by the time we walk they'll be to far gone."

"Ok what's your idea?"

"Umm Oh got one energy hoverboards." She said

Zoey nodded "That could really work."

Mira and Zoe snuck out of the house through the bak door leaving it slightly cracked so they could back inside the house when they got into the backyard it looked around real quick I doubt anyone was up but just making sure. Miranda have been practicing eyes glowed pink and mana formed around her hands.

" Let me check this." Said Miranda

She made a circular board floating above the ground even though she hasn't been practicing law she's getting pretty good at it. She jumped on and Zoey hopped on and held onto Mira, Miranda controlled the board and let it flyng over Bellwood.

Zoey smiled at how beautiful Bellwood looked from the sky, Miranda was able to to get them to the mall only almost crashing twice not bad for a girl who just discovered she had powers.

When they arrived at the mall Alex and Sophie we're running out the bag full of stuff in their hands when they saw Miranda and Zoey ready waiting they smirked at the robotic girls. Zoey absorbed the concrete from the parking lot into both her arms and mana formed around her fists. Mira's eyes glowed pink and she held a ball of mana in her hand.

Alex and Sophie ran toward the girls Alex made her large mallett and Sophie made a robotic swords in both her hands. Miranda made a shield to protect herself from Alex, Alex shattered her shield and she punched back with a powerful energy punch. Alex went flying across the lot.

Sophie, tried to stab Zoey with her swords she punched the robot girl in her stomach "Umm Mira, a little help how about a little alien power."

"Oh Right it's Hero Time! " She slid than slammed her hand down on the omnitrix the green surrounded her. Her hair turned dark blue, eyes turned the color of ice, her outfit was a blue ballerina dress with slippers to math. Her skin turned sliver it was amazing ,she grew pixie like wings, and she shrank to she was only about a inch tall. When the transformation was over Zoey looked around and couldn't see Miranda anywere.

"Mira?" It was like a tiny bug flew infront of her face she was gonna squish it...

"Zoey stop its me!" Said a tiny voice Zoey looked a little closer and she say a tiny sprite alien "Mira! Your the size of a freaking mosquito!" Miranda sighed she had to agree shr was small I mean what could she possibly do at this small. I guess Alex and Sophie had to be handled first cause they were still coming for Mira and Zoey.

Alex and Sophie ran at top speed Zoey absorbed some more concrete into her legs and threw a ball of mana at Sophie. Alex was next she did a swing kick hitting Alex across the face.

"Let's see what this alien can do." Said Miranda she held out her hand and made a ice sickle. Ice this alien can make Ice, this gave Mira and flew with her tiny wings at Sophie, the robotic girl was trying to swat her and squish her. Mira froze Sophie's that wasn't gonna stop her she broke the ice than Miranda froze her whole body up to her neck. Sophie couldn't move. Zoey wrapped Alex in mana ropes Miranda than quickly froze her, as well Miranda sat on Sophie's nose.

"Talk now where are you from if you don't talk I'll freeze your circuits."

Sophie growled how dear this little thing try to tell her what to do! Alex decided she better talk or she could be frozen inside out.

"We're crime robots, created to steal nice valuable things for our creator."

"But who created you?" Said Zoey

"We'll never tell." Snapped Sophie

"That's it freeze them inside Mira." Said Zoey

Miranda raised her hand to them and her eyes closed and she focused and she formed ice inside of them. Alex and Sophie shut down and their eyes went black, and Zoey and Miranda used their powers and put all he stolen stuff back.

"So what're you calling that alien?" Asked Zoe

"FrostBlight."

When they went back to Zoe's house both girls were exhausted, when they got into the bedroom Zoe fell asleep on her bed. Miranda crawled onto Zoe's bed and fell asleep as well.

_**Authors Notes : Ok chap 6 down, ok out of the. 10 aliens Miranda has she has unlocked Shocksquatch, SpiderMonkey, Battlefly, Frostblight...6 aliens to go Frostblight is the idea of **__**jakevoronkov1. Ok more action coming up and more of my awesome stories.**_


	7. Do you believe in Magic I know I do pt 1

_**I'm thinking I just love how,Gwen does magic maybe Zoey and Miranda should learn magic. Cause I think it'd be totally cool and besides they need magic to increase their epic-ness lol ok Chap 7 let's roll.**_

It'd been a couple of weeks since Miranda and Zoey hand seen Alex and Sophie since then they'd mainly been fighting small crimes and been watching out for Vilgax. Vilgax hadn't shown his ugly face in a while who could blame him after Mira and Zoey kicked his butt well they basically knocked him down for a short amount of time and ran well a victory was a victory.

Zoe was at home and her parents were out for the day she had a babysitter, even though she thought she was too old so her babysitter Lisa let do what she wanted. Zoey went into the garage trying to find a board game or something she looked in a bunch of boxes then she couldn't find anything. When she began looking through another box she found something not a board game, but a small book.

The book was pocket size purple and gold she picked it up and she looked at it she opened it and flipped through the pages she looked at the words that sounded like gibberish she then said some of the words.

_**"Terra Tremo Eradico." **_ She said those words and the shelf above her head broke she quickly moved. Lisa rushes in the garage and screams What happened! Zoey hids the book behind her back and just said she was looking for games and the shelf just fell I mean it was kinda old so that was believable. When Lisa left Zoey hurried up to her room and she flipped through the pages and she looked at a glass of water near her nightstand she looked at these words and she read them aloud.

_**"Aquata Risa Spackwata." **_

The water in the cup rised and Zoey gasped this wasn't like absorbing concrete or other materials. She had to tell Miranda but Lisa comes busting into her room Zoey got scared and fell off the bed. Lisa said goodbye and Gwen and Kevin came into her room...

She smiled at her parents, she hid the book and she waved to them.

"Hi Daddy, Mommy home so soon." She said

"Yeah we said we'd be home around nine remember?" Said Gwen

Zoey looked at the clock and It was 9:15, Gwen and Kevin had come to tuck in their daughter just lettering her know they'd gotten home ok. When they tucked her in she waited till she was sure they were asleep, when she took out her flashlight and she looked in the small book it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize this is a book of spells she couldn't believe it and Gwen always told her and Mira that magic does exist.

She read the spells could'nt wait to tell Zoey, even both girls knew logic but magic come on how cool was that. The spells didn't seem hard but one thing had crossed Zoey's mind why is a spellbook in her house of course her mom did always what to learn magic so maybe her mom didn't know what she had, to tell Mira...The next days later at school Miranda was a little early cause Zoey had text her the night before saying she had something amazing to tell her.

"Hiya Zoe what's up."

"Magic Mira I found a spellbook, and look what I can do."

They walked down the hallway and nobody was around so they went into the recess grounds they walked over to a giant puddle. Zoey held her hand out in front of the puddle

_**"Aquata Risa Spackwata" **_

The water rose, Miranda couldn't believe it she snatched the book from her hand she looked at the spells and said "While we're in class let me read this." Zoe agreed she saw no harm in it so during homeroom Miranda looked it over not even listening total unlike her. She focused all he attention away from the teacher.

Laterr in gym class, when they were playing outside, Maya and Kayla were captains of he teams and picking people and of course they singled ou Miranda last as they were yelling to see who had to take her. Sick of them she remembered a spell just for this

_**"Amourous Infecta" **_

She whispered as she pointed her finger a them both, she watched as animals around the school came at them. Maya andd Kayla ran an everyone laughed except Zoey, even though Zoe didn't like them that was kinda mean and she could'nt believe Mira would sink to their level. So later on into the day Miranda didn't use magic on anybody else. She seemed to be calming down. Zoey would hate if Mira became like Maya and Kayla or worse evil...

Miranda and Zoey walked home today it was a nice hot and Mira asked her cousin could she take the spellbook home. Zoe immediately said right away, Miranda held it above Zoe's face and Zoey grabbed it back.

"Zoey no fair!" Miranda whined she tried to get it back

" No magic in a day has turned you into a jerk."

"So I cast a spell on those bullies they deserved it." She said back

"But your being them..." The words made Miranda go quiet, she put herr head down and took her best friends hand...

"Your a true friend and you need magic then me plus we never fight. Here take the book keep it and don't let it go to your head."

Miranda laughed, Zoey smiled and hugged her cousin and spoke

"How about we put this back in my garage and this thing stop now."

Miranda nodded and when they went on their way but passing by the bank there was a great big explosion. Miranda and Zoe hit the ground can you freaking believe it as th smoke cleared Miranda looked to see a woman who looked to be a little bit older than her Aunt Gwen and her mom. Holding bags full of money...

The woman had long sliver hair and lavender eyes, she was totall different obviously Miranda couldn't go alien here in broad daylight. So she sprung to her feet, and the sliver haired woman didn't think of this young girl as a threat.

Till Miranda looked around and shot at the woman with mana, but she protected herself with a shield.

_**"Eradico!" **_

The unknown woman said a spell that cause this ground to shake, she knew it was a spell caused she remembered it from the book. This woman knew they were still too in the open and Miranda used her powers to pick the money up and ran, she ran and the woman followed. Mira using a telekinesis spell she used it to let Zoey know where she was...

_**" Turbo!" **_

Miranda said the spell and the magenta tornado winds went after the unknown woman she deflected it and chased Mira into a vacant lot, Miranda feel and she turned to the woman behind her.

"The names Charmcaster and I want my money back."

_**A/N: Done ! Hope you enjoyed. Hope Miranda can take Charmcaster, but Zoey needs to hurry. Like or Review if you LOVE MY STORY REVIEW **_


	8. Do you believe in Magic I know I do pt 2

_**Magic is a very powerful thing, but now can Mira handle it. Can she face Charmcaster will she need help. **_

Miranda looked at Charmcaster, Charmcaster just smirked at the small girl.

"Look if your trying to be brave stop." Miranda growled at that comment. She wasn't gonna take that, she slammed her hand down on the omnitrix...

The green light surrounded her she transformed into realized she is not only dealing with a normal girl...this girl had the omnitrix.

"Oh the omnitrix I haven't seen it in a long time." Charmcaster formed mana around hands...Miranda did the same.

Back to Zoey, Zoey quickly tried to get to Mira she ran through the alleys trying to find that vacant lot. Charmcaster raised her hand.

_**"Vita!" **_

At those words her rock creatures came to her aid Mira looked confused but that didn't help her much with those things coming at her she put those wings to good use and tried to fly away but one of them grabbed her leg she screamed then shot mana at it.

"Don't you dare touch me! _**Turbo!**_" The magenta wind got rid of the rock creature. She then wrapped all rock creatures up with her massive root attack. Charmcaster growled snd shot back at Battlefly, Mira protected herself Charmcaster continued to shoot. Charmcaster grew furious but trying to hit the pretty butterfly alien she didn't notice Zoey come behind her.

Zoey took her chance and shot at Charmcaster hitting her in the back. Charmcaster fell but got back up she fired at both of them.

They both made shield

Zoey's shield broke and she got hit really bad ...Miranda focused again the massive roots tied up Charmcaster covering her mouth as well. Mira went over to Zoey and she was hurt so she opened her mouth her voice was so beautiful she fixed Zoey right up healing her instantly. Mira smiled at her cousin ...

Miranda changed back into her human form. Charmcaster's eyes glowed pink and more rock creatures appeared freeing her.

"Miranda! Cast the breaking spell with me!" Miranda nodded _**"Terra Tremo Eradico!"**_

They said in unison destroying the left over rock monsters. Miranda was furious now...

"Hey Charmcaster like rocks so much try this! _**Sinnyu Invisibus!**_ "

Two large bolders came into the air with her mana around them. She threw them at Charmcaster hitting Charmcaster. Miranda smiled as she hovered over Charmcaster growled and Zoey walked over. Zoe cast a sleeping spell on Charmcaster knocking her out cold...They took the money back to the bank and went back to walking home.

"Gosh our work as heroes are never done." Said Mira

Zoey turned to Miranda " You know Mira I was wrong." Miranda looked confused

"What?"

"Magic is cool but it wouldn't be a fun without my cousin and best friend learning it with me so... _**Las Dose**_."

The spell lifted the spellbook up and the pink energy danced around it and made a second book. One floated into Mira's hands and the other into Zoe's hand.

"Serious Zoe what made you change your mind?"

"Seeing how good we both are at magic. I guess I was really wrong magic didn't make you a jerk it made you even more awesome."

Mira smiled "Yeah you too." They high fived they continued to walk till they went their separate ways. When Miranda got home she locked herself in her room and listened to music putting her DJ headphones on and drifted off.

Mira woke up an hour later to the sound of the pounding on her door she groaned but got up. She opened the door their stood her father. Ben lifted up Miranda "Time for dinner Mira." She rubbed her eyes and nodded she hurried to her seat.

"So Mira what'd you do today." Asked Julie

She smiled and shrugged "You know same old same old."

Juliie smiled do did Ben "Hmm what's that mean." Ben teased Miranda smiled "Just that school was fine."

She just wanted to leave the hero stuff with just her and Zoe but it was getting harder to balance school work and kick butt but summer is around the corner in one week it'll be over.

Little did Miranda know Charmcaster was plotting vengeance. They already had enemies that were probably plotting.

The week before summer flew by Miranda and Zoey they were so happy. On their last day they watched the clock eagerly waiting chatting just waiting on the edge of their seats when the Bell rung every one cheered. Mira and Zoe hugged their friends goodbye told Maya and Kayla they were dweebs and when they got outside Miranda ran past Zoey.

"Race ya to my house." She said with a big smile Zoey smiled back

"Only if you can keep up." She laughed

As she took the lead, when got to a certain place with nobody around Mira stopped and Zoe turned and looked at her Mira waved as she jumped on her mana board flying to the top of a building. Zoey smirked.

"Oh two can play this game." Her mana glowed all over her body and she floated up to the buliding top chasing behind her cousin Mira ran on the top of buildings and made a hover board when she made a big jump.

She ran the other buliding tops she didn't count on Zoey flying past her. Zoe stuck her tongue out at Mira which Miranda didn't like she stopped closed her eyes and the mana made a giant bubble around herself. That floated up high and bounced high past Zoey...

When they got closer to the house Miranda was in the lead Zoe picked up the pace and flew fast than lighting.

Miranda spun her arms really fast pickings up the bubbles speed she bounced so fast when she ran out of a bulidings she hit the ground and the bubble popped.

She rubbed her head man always keep your hands and feet inside of the vehicle at all times means nothing. She looked above and lost Zoe she was already close to an alley so she snuck in and took out her spellbook she looked through it.

"I got it _**Abayo Excorior**_" A shield came around her and she disappeared and she was able to transport only a block away from the house. She picked up the pace and ran fast she turned the corner and she saw Zoey on the porch waving at her.

"Ok you win." Mira said as she bowed in defeat

"Hey you wanna go on patrol tonight?" She asked

Mira looked confused "Ok but how are we gonna get away."

"The duplication spell we make copies of ourselves."

Miranda thought that wasn't a half bad idea I mean most if the major crimes did happen at night and they have been missing tons of action.

"Ok Zoe you got a deal." Zoey nodded

"Night patrol sounds awesome." She said

They agreed to meet at 9:30, on top of the school so later that night. Miranda rode her board to the top of the school ...Zoey wasn't there so she waited she was a little early an hour later Zoe still wasn't there so she called her. After a few rings Zoe answered.

_**"Hello"**_

_**"Its Mira where the heck are you!" **_

_**"I'm sorry my parents caught me before I gotta chance to cast the spell." **_

_**"That's great wanna try again tomorrow? " **_

_**"Sure bye."**_

_**"Bye"**_

When Miranda hung up she turned to head home when a blast of pink light hit her. Then a laugh she turned and someone emerged from the dark her eyes widened.

"C-Charmcaster?" She tried to back away but the woman pulled her back. Mira kicked and she reached for the omnitrix "Please give me something good."

She slammed the omnitrix down againist the concrete. Charmcaster was blinded by the flash of green light. Mira's eyes got narrow and fully green like four arms. She turned light turquoise, her hair grew to her feet and turned ebony black, she wore a white greenish dress. She gripped her shoulders as her large white wings formed out of her back finally her halo appeared over her head and a crescent moon and star hairclip.

She looked at herself and smirked Mira could tell what an alien could do as she transformed they'd tell her what they can do. This one could draw her power from the moon.

She was also was more powerful cause it was a full moon. She wanted to end this fast and she took off the hairclip and it got bigger she gripped it and held it up to Charmcaster.

"Moon Star Attack!" The Moon light blasted at Charmcaster sending her flying off the building. She then flew after Charmcaster she barely had time to attack back.

"Crescent Boomerang" the hair clip split into two and she threw the boomerang at Charmcaster's shoulders pinning her to a concrete wall. It was so strong that. Charmcaster couldn't break free, Miranda was about to fly away but Charmcaster opened her mouth and Mira stopped that right away.

"Star Mask" The star wrapped around her mouth Miranda laughed she changed back.

"You were easier to beat the second time I swear this is just getting easier." She laughed with her hands on her hips.

Charmcaster growled as she tried to free herself. Mira continued to laugh she was about to go home...She turned her back to Charmcaster and that was dumb.

Charmcaster was able to get mouth free _**"Somnus!"**_

_**"Reflectia" **_ The sleeping spell she tried to cast was reflected back. Lost twice with a sleep spell wow...

"She's not the greatest baddie but she's serious on beating us I like that."

Mira cast a transport spell and went home...When Charmcaster came too and got free she was so angry she lost a little girl.

"I can't believe I lost to that little kid!" She screamed

"This little girl did she have energy powers and a weird watch that turns her into aliens." Charmcaster turned to see to girls who looked like twins.

"Yeah what's it to you."

"I'm Alex and this is Sophie I think we can help you."

"I don't need your help."

"Well if you change your mind call this number."

Alex said giving Charmcaster a card before they both disappeared.

The card said _**"Dr. Mark King is the name Robots are my game just give me a call and my robots might be the one for you."**_

_**A/N: Alex and Sophie are back a little freezing ain't gonna get rid of my awesome sister robots. Will Charmcaster call? **_


	9. Just another day

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter...Alot happened and now more Ben 10 goodness for you all let's do this. 1...2.. 3 also the last angel transformation was AurorAngel by the way by **__** jakevoronkov1.**_

Miranda was in her room watching T.V eating chips and candy while she talked too Zoe on the phone.

"Ok I'm listening Zoe." She said

"Look Mira if the omnitrix is a piece of advanced alien tech do you think that there's more?

"Possibly but you think there's more in Bellwood?"

"Actually even more all over the world possibly and even in space."

"How'd you get all this?" Miranda asked

"I mean it's just a guess, do you think?"

"It's good but we gotta look this up later." Miranda said

"Ok I'll see you tonight on patrol." Zoe said

"Kay Love ya!" Mira said with a big smile

"Love ya Mira!"

The two hung up and Miranda went back to her show Sumo Slammer XL21 yeah totally like her Dad who actually still watches with her but he was out with Aunt Gwen and Uncle Kevin leaving her with Mom who was watching soap operas or something.

When the show was over she stretched out than looked out the window some soccer practice will do totally so she picked up her ball and went into the living room toward the door.

"Freeze Missy." Miranda froze and turned to her Mom who was right behind her. "Hey Mommy."

Julie looked at her daughter "Did you clean your room?"

Miranda had two choices Lie..or..Clean..."Well you see Mom I started but .."She stopped when Julie snatched her soccer ball out of her hands.

"Miranda Gwendolyn Tennyson! Your not leaving until you clean that room!"

"Mom I'll clean it I swear but can't I." Julie cut her off.

"No Miranda I'm tired of you putting it off."

"Dad would never yell at me." She replied

"Cause your his little princess, but I'm just asking ok." Mira sighed and didn't feel like arguing anymore so she just said fine and went back to her room.

She looked at it and knew this would take forever so she took her spellbook out of her pocket.

Time to get cleaning she smirked at the thought as she read the spell. Well this was easy her mana went around the room cleaning it fast she was getting better and better.

When she was done it hadn't even been 20 minutes she came out with a big smile.

"Done Mom I'm off." Mira said as she grabbed her soccer ball and headed out to the soccer field. Julie quickly rushed to Miranda's room to see it was completely spotless and sparkling.

Julie felt dumbfounded, how did Miranda get done so fast. For some reason Julie felt something wrong but didn't know what.

Miranda went too the soccer field and bounced the ball on the knee and head. She then threw the ball into the air then tried working on her spin kick which she sucked at but was starting to get better...Ben used too play with her alot as she got older he continued to teach her now. But after becoming a hero she didn't really have time to play...

But she knew her Dad and Mom be proud of what she's doing her and Zoe. She did love to help people both her and Zoe...

Mira threw the ball in the air again wanting to try her spin kick again when she did she kicked she watched as the ball fly straight into the net.

She smiled wide "I can't believe it I really did it !"

Miranda took out her phone looking at the time she decided to hurry home for dinner than off too patrol. She picked up her ball and walked home little did she know she was being watched.

Back at the Tennyson Resident, the Tennyson's were eating dinner. Looking through a nearbly window was Vilgax...

"So she is related too Ben Tennyson which makes me destroying her even better." He growled now all he had too was get her alone...

_**Later That Night**_

Mira and Zoe stood on top of City Hall, looking over Bellwood.

"So I take north side of town you take south!" Said Miranda

Zoey nodded "Yeah meet up in two hours back here!" Mira agreed as she made a hover board ...

She looked over the city everything seemed perfectly normal.

She turned to meet back early then her eyes matched Vilgax. He stood on top of building he quickly took out his blaster gun and at her... She made a shield and it shattered once the beam hit it...

Also causing her to fall onto the building, Vilgax hovered over her. With his sword drawn he swung and she quickly dodged.

"Ok omnitrix alien I haven't used yet!" She said as she slammed her hand down.

The green light surrounded her her skin turned into light orange fur with brown markings over her body. She got ears and a tail, she wore a black bra, and black loincloth skirt...

"Well Vilgax let's see how you deal with Tigra."

She said as she sprung at him, scratching him with her retractable claws. Vilgax gasped in pain as she continued scratching him he pushed her off and she went over the building top...Vilgax walked closer too the edge and Tigra came face to face Vilgax standing on a mana platform with mana around her hands.

"Come on Vilgax, I'm not scared I've been waiting almost two months for you."

Vilgax growled she came closer and he ran at her top speed. Mira ran just as fast when she got close enough she punched him across his face, then again causing him to slide across the roof top...

"That's it I'll destroy you and take the omnitrix !" Vilgax yelled he attack her hitting her multiple times as she laid on the building top she realized she had too act fast.

He ran at her she closed her eyes, a magenta shield went completely around her body. She placed her hands on her temples focusing. She was able too lift Vilgax up with Tigra's telekinesis.

"Release me right me now insect!" Mira put one hand out toward Vilgax. What she really need now was Battlefly...For her massive root attack but she threw Vilgax into a trash can then wrapped the trash can in a lamp post.

She heard the omnitrix time out so she picked up the can with mana and threw it as far as she could. She quickly got out of there. When she met up with Zoe and explained Mira thought it be best if she put a non detection spell on the omntrix that's what she did.

_**A/N: Tigra is a humanoid tiger created by jakevoronkov1. My friend, Once again Mira is left alone too fight... Like how Ben used to be alone fighting Vilgax from time to time. Also Vilgax knows Miranda is Ben's daughter this could get messy for both her and Zoey. For both their families...Review my friends show some love plz! Thanks for coming out every one **_


	10. Water and Robots

_**It's been really hot lately and I know how perfect summer can be ok Chapter 10 woah time sure flys. I just love this story I hope you all do too.**_

Mira and Ben were in the living room dying of heat stroke, lately Bellwood has been scorching like the sun and with such intense heat there really hasn't been any crime.

"Mom please turn on the A/C" Mira begged

Julie came into the living room with a small fan too cool herself off with.

"Miranda A/C is expensive..." Mira sighed

"Tired of the intense heat!" Miranda and Ben snapped their heads toward the T.V looking at the commercial.

"Well visit Bellwood's newest water park Splash Eternity Water park!" Miranda gave a very sweet smile to Ben.

"Come on Dad can we please go!" Ben patted her head.

"Sure it'll be fun we can bring Gwen, Kevin, and Zoey." Miranda was super excited now this was gonna be so awesome...

The Next Day Zoe and Mira were in the back of Julie's SUV on their way too Splash Eternity. While their parents talked the girls went over some long awaited hero business.

"So Vilgax show his ugly face around you?" Zoe asked

"Nahh since last I saw him I threw him all the way across Bellwood." They laughed

"What's so funny girls?" Asked Gwen

They looked at each other and said in unison "Nothing."

Mira called out "Daddy are we almost there?" Ben smiled

"Yep we're here everybody!" They pulled up in front of Splash Eternity it was way bigger than on the T.V Zoe and Mira raced out of the car strategy towarf the front door. The adults followed closely behind they got their wrist bands and changed Miranda's swimsuit was a spaghetti strap ruffled green and white tank and black shorts. Her hair in a long ponytail, Zoe's swimsuit was a blue bikini two piece with bows. Her hair in a french braid...

"Canon Ball !" Kevin yelled as he jumped off the diving board the girls laughed. Gwen and Julie lounged on the pool side.

"Mom, Aunt Gwen watch this! " Mira waved at the top of the water slide. She went down at top speed before she reached the bottom she cast the finishing touch...

Toward the end she curled up into a ball causing a big splash Gwen and Julie clapped. Ben, Kevin, Miranda, and Zoey water wrestled it was so much fun. More water slides, wave pools, buckets if water dropping on their heads it was awesome.

After a while they got some snacks and lounged in the hot tub...

"Ahhh this is the life Zoe." Mira said so relaxed

"Totally no Villains, no Vilgax, just so perfect." They fist bumped satisfied

Miranda looked around all the different pools and her eyes wided at what she saw. Two very familiar teenage robots, Mira pushed Zoey's head down...

"What the heck Mira!" Zoey exclaimed

"Zoe look its Alex and Sophie." Zoey looked and her cousin was right. Their faces went pale what're they gonna do.

"Let's go up too them." Zoey said Mira looked confused "Why? Their evil and not to mention crazy."

"I know but maybe if we approach them here they won't attack." Miranda gave her yeah right look but what better plan did they have so Zoe's plan it is.

Alex and Sophie were lounging, boys admiring them. Alex smirked as as she saw Miranda and Zoey so they made the boys go away.

"Well if its not Goodie Goodie one and two." Said Alex

"It's not a crime to be at the pool." Sophie exclaimed Miranda growled

"Yeah but we're Bellwood's heroes and we don't like criminal robots. Plus can't water short you out" They didn't reply, plus they had a point Alex and Sophie weren't the most innocent.

"We're water proof now so bye! " Sophie waved

They walked away "I really don't like them" Zoey said "Wait Zoey! " Alex said Zoey turned around only to feel Alex's fist in her stomach which caused her too fall into the pool.

"Oh yeah that's for our last fight when you knocked us both out." Miranda extended her arm out in front of Alex.

_**"Racros de montsit! "**_ This spell sent Alex across the pool area. Sure she couldn't use the omnitrix but nobody said she couldn't use magic.

Sophie runs up about too punch her _**"Statuea!" **_

Sophie froze unable to move she growled Mira smirked with her hands on her hips. "Don't mess with us _**Racros de montsit**_ " Sophie went flying Zoey pulled herself out of the pool. Zoey hax too stop Mira from finishing the job before they came back. Their parents nowhere in sight...

"Zoey let me kick tin can butts!" She exclaimed

"No all we gotta do is get out of here." she said pulling Miranda

Miranda looked behind her,and saw Alex coming for her. "Zoey she's coming run!" They picked up their speed till they couldn't run.

"What're we gonna do!" Zoe said

"Absorb something I gotta plan!" Mira jumped into the pool she used a spell to lift the water into a tidal wave. Zoey absorb the pool concrete through her legs, Alex got close enough Zoey gave her hardest kick too the face she could deliver. Alex fell in the pool and that wave was waiting. With all her force Mira pushed the wave as far as she could get it. Pushing Alex away...

She got out of there fast so did Zoey, luckily before they could cause any actual damage cause when they kick butt things get destroyed.

"Zoey, Miranda we're ready too go!" Exclaimed Gwen as Ben and Kevin loaded up the car. They jumped in the SVU hoping Alex didn't see them...

They got of there and looked through tge windows they couldn't risk their parents. With Alex nowhere in sight they got away...

That was fun a litte mad they couldn't. Kick more butt time goes on though. It was a fun trip though with a side of action.

_**A/N: Something simple and cute with mid action for you guys! Thanks and REVIEW!**_


	11. The end of summer do's and blues

_**We're back, more of our two heroes Miranda Tennyson and Zoey Levin. Oh my God I wish Cartoon Network would make it a series ... Not braging but it'd be awesome.**_

Spidermonkey got flung into a buliding by Charmcaster. They'd caught her destroying buildings downtown causing panic.

Zoey absorbed brick into her whole body and started beating up the rock creatures. As Miranda lay on the ground she changed back out of alien form. Passed out,Charmcaster raised her staff about too hit her when she pinned too a near by tree with mana.

Zoey growled "Hey Charmcaster nobody messes with my cousin!" She exclaimed Charmcaster tried too get free but no luck.

"You know for a grown woman who could possibly get get a real life you choose too be stupid !" Charmcaster's eyes glowed...

_**"Absoubty"**_

Charmcaster's spell took her and her rock creatures out of there. Zoey went over too Mira "Well as if today couldn't get any worse then only half downtown destroyed I say not a bad Tuesday."

Miranda laughed at her words that made getting slammed a little more bearable. The two girls walked up to Mr. Smoothie, aww nice summer day with it ending so soon its sad.

"Aww nothing like a day of fighting crime, and ending it with a ! " Mira smiled

"True but with School starting up soon its gonna be harder." Zoey replied

"Don't remind me so let's go over our enemies so far. Well there's obviously Vilgax!"

"Oh Sophie and Alex too who where created by an unknown inventor?" Miranda nodded

"Charmcaster crazy hex witch who obviously is struggling with self issues. But I never take her seriously!"

"Well we'll deal with our oldest enemies! " Zoey exclaimed

Mira's mouth dropped "No not Maya and Kayla! I've been so happy with out them bugging her.

Zoey laughed they smiled then heard a loud car beep they'd remember anywhere. A run down RV drove up infront of them!

The door swung open Max stood in the frame they ran up to hug him. "Great Grandpa Max your back!" Zoey said

"We've missed you so much!" Mira said

"I've missed you girls too but where are your parents!" Oh crud! How were they gonna explain this ah come on. Mira looked at Max "We're just grabbing a smoothie, and Mom is meeting us up later actually right now!" Zoe nodded

"Well at least let me drive you!" Zoey grabbed Mira's wrist "No thanks Great Grandpa see ya!" Miranda yelled as they took off.

Max gave a confused look he knew something was wrong so he called Gwen,Kevin,and Ben...

Zoey and Miranda ran a couple blocks near more stores uptown. They were tired "Well I guess we could head home !" Said Zoey

"I guess but I was hoping to hang a little more! " Mira said

"I know me too but we still got patrol ton-" She didn't finish her sentence her face dropped. Mira looked the direction her cousins eyes followed abd coming out of the sky was a giant mutant turtle bird! Miranda couldn't believe it.

She watched as it flew over their heads and over to uptown tech shop! The girls got closer to take a better look. They saw a man sitting on the weird animal had light greenish skin and long white hair. Well he ordered the bird to break in!

The people screamed and ran all over "Ahh yes run all shall fall before Dr. Animo! " Mira looked at Zoey "Well major braggy much!" She said

"Yeah well how about you go high,I go low!" Zoe said

"Alright plus let's make this quick with Battlefly!" She slammed her hand on the omnitrix the green light surrounded her but when it cleared she wasn't battlefly she was Shocksquatch she growled

"Ok let's make this work!" Zoey absorbed some brick into her whole body. She ran toward the giant mutant bird. Miranda followed as Zoey was going for Animo while Shocksquatch went for Big Bird!

Miranda grabbed its wing pulling it away from the bank but boy he didn't go easily. He started to fly off the ground oh boy !

As Miranda was flying high Zoey was dealing with Animo. She grabbed him from behind wrapping him in mana ropes when he was all tied up Zoey watched as Miranda was having no luck with Big Bird!

"Tell me how to stop that thing." She exclaimed

"Ha you'll never stop my beautiful pet it only listens to me !" He laughed Zoe growled then punched him across the face. back to Miranda she was hanging on tight heck tight can't describe if she shocked the bird she'd crash along with it.

"Ok gotta get closer to the ground!" She said to herself her plan was when she was close enough she'd jump to the ground or nearest rooftop and trap the mutant bird in this new net spell she'd been practicing.

The bird was getting close perfect so she wiggled and jumped pulling the bird with her, she let go the second she hit the ground the bird turned back toward the bank so she cast the spell fast!

_**" La Nina!"**_

The net formed by connecting to two buildings but the bird easily broke it! Miranda went running right behind! Zoey watched Animo and next thing she knew the freak bird was back!

It flew done toward her she ducked and the bird grabbed Animo. Zoey was shocked Miranda finally caught up she changed back the girls couldn't believe it they'd let him get away!

They sighed it off and headed home, the next day when Miranda woke up it was around 11:00 she went into the living room to find her parents, Aunt Gwen and Uncle Kev, Zoey and Max sitting there.

"Is something wrong?" Mira asked

"Yes Mira you and Zoey need to explain something to us and be truthful!" Kevin said

"Were you guys really downtown by yourselves!" Ben said very stern

"Yes, We're Sorry" Zoey replied hey they knew if they'd lied they'd know and ground them...Tell the truth theyd still get grounded!

"Why girls you could have been kidnapped or something worse! Thank Goodness Grandpa Max saw you!"

Gwen exclaimed they decided not to reply they didn't tell them the truth they couldn't tell them.

"I say their both grounded for a whole week with no contact with each other!" Kevin exclaimed

Their mouths dropped "No you can't we're best friends! " they said hugging each other but they were separated anyway when the Levin Family was go Miranda was in her room on her bed upset...

Max went in and stood over her "Look sweetie I'm sorry I didn't know they ground you!" She didn't face him she just stayed slient he left later into the day and night Miranda focused not on being punishment but a mind spell! She'd had found out Animo was heading back to the bank.

She looked in her spellbook till she found what'd she been looking for "Visual Message spell!" She closed her eyes and said it quietly it caused her to fall asleep. She was floating in a large blank area nothing she just had to focus to find Zoey's dream.

She finally found Zoey she was dreaming of a karate tournament. "Zoey hey over here!" Zoey turned after she body slammed a guy.

She walked over "Hey what's up! " Miranda had her arms folded "Yeah wake up meet me to bust Animo same place !"

_**20 Minutes Later!**_

As Animo and Big bird were done collecting what he needed he was about to leave when Zoey and Miranda were standing before them.

"Hey Guys miss us!" Zoe said

"It's hero time !" The green light surrounded her her lower half turned horse like a centaur the hair a white as snow her eyes narrowed fully green again. Her hair was in a messy bun and neon green. Her skin turned pinkish and on her forehead grew a unicorn horn!

As the light cured she smirked "Ready for Unitaur !" Zoey jumped up and made mana steps. Miranda stomped her two front hooves her thinking shockwaves shook the ground causing Big bird and Animo to shake!

Zoey then jumped off her step falling toward Animo kicking him in the face! "It's past 10 let's make this quick we have bigger issues! " they wiped the floor with his scrawny butt!

Big Bird and Unitaur had it out but Unitaur won the girls went back home leaving Animo and Big Bird tied up in the dark.

Animo sighed then he noticed in the shadows three people standing above him. He came face to face with a raven black haired man with brown eyes. Alex and Sophie stood beside him!

They untied him "Brother its been so long!" Animo's eyes widened "Mark is that you?" He stood up

"Yes brother its been a while meet my daughters Alex and Sophie!"

_**A/N: **__**: **__**jakevoronkov1 gets credit for Unitaur! Review please! **_


	12. First Day of School same but new

_**More Of the Magicial Adventure of Miranda 10 with is now time to back to school! Homework, Bullies, No! Enjoy!**_

Miranda woke up extra early today it was the first day back to school. She clicked on her laptop on turning on video chat! She smiled as Zoey waved to her!

"Hey Cuz! Ready for today!" Zoe exclaimed

"Totally let's check our stuff Hair style choice ?" She asked Zoey

"High ponytail with a side bang you?" Miranda thought till the idea popped into her head.

" Its a surprise Zoe! Oh and did you hear we're im the same class again " Zoey nodded grinning ear to ear. The BFF's together once again rocking it together and helping people! One of the best things of their lives. Always will and continue finding out what adventures await them.

They hung up, Miranda ran over to her closet she pulled out her new super cute top Julie had bought. It was a neon green puffy short sleeve shirt. She put on black cargo capri's, black slipper shoes that wrap around her ankles.

Miranda decided to leave her bangs just fine and made a bun and left her back done something simple yet too cute.

She look at her wrist, the omnitrix was a cuff with three omnitrix logo's.

She rushed downstairs, Julie and Ben cooking she came in Ben whistled "You look awesome Mira!" She laughed and thanked her Dad Julie handed her a plate she ate and heard the bus honk for her!

"Bye love you! " She yelled running out the door grabbing her bag and lunch! She hopped on the bus Zoe waved patting the seat next to her! Mira looked at Zoe's outfit. She wore a Marceline The Vampire Queen tshirt too cute with a light blue long sleeve underneath. Gray jeggings with black sneakers to top it off. "Wow you look so cute!"

"Thanks you too loving the hair !"

When they arrived at school Miranda and Zoe walked to their classroom. Mr. Wilson would be their teacher again he greeted his class as they came in.

The desks were connected but twos so they sat together. When they all were settled they all got quiet.

"It's good to see you all again class, have an interesting summer did you all!" They nodded

"Well I'd like you guys to give a warm welcome to our newest student Jace Kent." He had dark blue black hair, flawless skin, and midnight blue eyes.

"Would anyone be interested in showing Jace around. " Maya and Kayla were practically pushing each other to get Mr. Wilson to pick them!

"Umm Jace why don't you you pick someone! " Mr. Wilson said

Jace looked around and he saw Miranda and he happened to notice the omnitrix on her wrist. He walked up to Mira and took her hand.

"I pick her.." He said

"Her?!" Maya and Kayla exclaimed

"Me?" Miranda said

"You don't mind do you Miranda? " Mr. Wilson asked

Miranda nodded "Sure its ok! Nice to meet you Jace I'm Miranda Tennyson!" She said with a cute smile

After class Miranda and Jace walked done the hallway.

"Let's see that's the lunch room,the gym, and over there is the way to the playground! " she said pointing each way. Jace just was kinda staring so she leaned over toward him.

"Umm so Jace where are you from?" She asked

"Space! " He said bluntly

"Wait what?" Mira said confused

"I mean uhhh..." Zoey walked up waving

"Hi guys what's up!" Jace breathed a sigh of relief he waved back "Hiya Jace we didn't get a chance to actually meet I'm Zoey Levin!" Jace shook her hand, he looked at both Miranda and Zoey they looked very much alike.

"Are you sisters?" They laughed "No we wish were cousins!" Mira replied

"And best friends! " Zoey added

"Awww how patheticlly sappy!" They turned around and saw Maya and Kayla standing against the lockers. Miranda growled she walked up to them staring Kayla down "What's your problem!" Since Kayla was a little bit taller so she backed Mira up fast!

"I can't believe you got to show the cute new kid around I can't believe he chose a loser like you!" Mira smirked then leaned in "Jealous much? " she laughed

"Yeah right your such a freak!" Maya said

"Takes one to know one! " Zoey replied

"Well he must be a huge freak to even talk to you guys!" Kayla shouted Miranda then got closer not caring if she got pushed back! She stood in front of Jace!

"Leave him out of our fight he's not a freak! " Jace watched as she stood up for him. Kayla and Maya eventually gave up and walked away. Miranda turned toward Jace "Sorry about them their insane." She laughed cutely Jace blushed a little at how pretty she looked.

"Come on we'll finish our look around Zoe wanna come with!" Mira asked

"Sure cuz let's go!" She replied

When they were done it was lunch time, the three sat together and ate their tasty lunch. Miranda looked out the window and nearly choked at what she saw Alex and Sophie with Animo! She couldn't believe it she jumped up and backed away Zoey turned her attention to the window.

Animo had a new mutation with him it was disgusting in was giant frog with wings it didn't look very happy either.

"Look everyone! " another kid yelled

When everyone saw that's when it attack the frog attacked the school every body ran Zoe and Mira stayed behind!

They went out back and Miranda slammed her hand on the omnitrix she changed into Unitaur. Ok she decided to take care of froggy and Animo. While Zoe handled Alex and Sophie, Mira stomped her front hooves causing the frog to get off the school ! She put her hands up and her mana surrounded the creature froggy tried to fly away but she struggled to keep the thing down but she did.

She then moved onto Animo she removed her horn the second grew right back. The horn changed into the energy lance Animo ran away, She threw the lance it snagged his shirt and attaching him to a tree.

Zoey shot energy shots at Alex and she blocks like it's not even affecting her she didn't realize Sophie was right behind her she grabbed her into a choke hold.

Zoey was struggling so was Sophie trying to keep her still. Alex tried to help Zoey was so frustrated from both robotic girls she pushed her feet up and pressed them against Alex's chest putting pressure pushing Alex away she then elbowed Sophie getting her off.

"Take this robo dweebs!" She said as she jumped up and scissor kicked them. When they were down she pinned them to a tree. Miranda changed back putting her hands on her hips.

"They never learn!" She said with a happy smirk

"True dat!" Zoe replied as the girls high fived

They laughed too busy to notice Sophie's eyes glow and then shot lasers at them. They ducked their mana all disappeared so nothing was holding them.

"Alex free Uncle Animo!" Sophie called they hopped into the frog the three villains flew away!

"What a bunch of cowards! " Miranda yelled

"Yeah, yeah let's get back before people notice we're gone." They walked back

"Wait didn't Sophie say Uncle Animo?" Mira realized

"Well more to figure out! "

_**A/N: Finally done Review this please! **_


End file.
